Problem: In convex pentagon $ABCDE$, angles $A$, $B$ and $C$ are congruent and angles $D$ and $E$ are congruent. If the measure of angle $A$ is 40 degrees less than the measure of angle $D$, what is the measure of angle $D$?
Solution: Let the measure of $\angle A$ be $x$, so we have $\angle B = x$ and $\angle C=x$, too. Since $\angle A$ is $40^\circ$ less than $\angle D$, we have $\angle D = x + 40^\circ$, so $\angle E = x+40^\circ$.  The sum of the angle measures in a pentagon is $180(5-2) = 540$ degrees, so we have \[x + x + x + (x+40^\circ) + (x+40^\circ) = 540^\circ.\] Simplifying the left side gives $5x + 80^\circ = 540^\circ$, so $5x = 460^\circ$ and $x = 92^\circ$.  Therefore, $\angle D = \angle A + 40^\circ = \boxed{132^\circ}$.